The Love note
by Happy Blue Fire Infinite
Summary: Happy and Lily hate Carla for some reason. Read to find out. Many chapters. If any suggestions you have just message me and I'll see if it works
1. Hate

The love notes

**Hello my friends this is another one of my stories. Unlike the other is one has chapters. * Dramatic gasps all over the rooms*. Its not a big deal to you all because you aren't writing it so lay off bro. Just kidding enjoy. Infinite out**

Lily has been noticing Happy is not asking or giving Carla anything." Maybe he had given up or something, I'm going to ask him myself." Lily thought to himself. Happy was sitting on a table talking to Natzu when Lily told him to come here. "One second Natzu I got to see what is happening." Happy said. Happy began walking to Lily. Then Lily said "So how is your progress with Carla." Happy just turned around like he hadn't saw or heard anything." Hold on, I was only teasing Happy." Lily said. Lily walked to Happy. "Do you still like Carla?" Asked Lily." Look, Lily you are my friend and all and yes you can have her I won't get in your way." Happy said annoyed. Lily blushed. "No it not that I can help you get with her, I found out for you that see like poems also I haven't seen you talk to her for a while so I'm here to help." Said Lily." Fine what do you have in mind, I dying to know." Said Happy. "Why are you talking like a teenager?" Lily asked. "Oh I was acting I'm pretty good at it, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Said Happy. "Its fine we can use you're acting, by the way that is really good." Said Lily. Then he whispered something in his ear. "That might work but what if it doesn't work."Asked Happy. "Think positive thoughts that will get you though it." Said Lily. Aye yelled.

The next day

Happy, had the most cheesiest poem ever. He was going to give it to Carla, but he didn't know she was in the worst mood ever. So once he got up to the guild, he went up to Carla. Happy said"Carla I have something for-.", "Go any you stupid tom-cat, can't you see nobody what you're stupid paper. Now leave me alone and never talk to me!" Yelled Carla, snatch the paper from Happy and ripped it. Then she notice he was crying,"Happy, I'm so sorry(**sound familiar don't it)**." Carla apologized. "," Shut up Carla, just shut up, fine you want me to not talk to fine, I have one more thing to say, I hate you're guts out now." Happy said. Walking out. Lily said." I'll go find him." Lily followed Happy." Good acting pal." Lily said. " That wasn't acting, and I meant it." Said Happy pissed as Hell. "What about our plan? Lily said. Then Happy stopped." I did the plan but it failed, so stop following me, please." Happy asked wanting to be alone.

At the guild, Lily ran up to Carla. "Hey Carla are you OK?" Lily asked." I'm fine, now that Happy is gone he can't annoy me anymore." she said. "Carla did you even read the paper?" Lily asked wanting to hurt Carla for acting like nothing happened. "No, but watch in be like something stupid." She said felling bad, since Happy said he hated her, she decided to be mean to him, but only to try to get him back. When she read it, she saw a poem that touch heart and a picture of her and him. I thought Happy couldn't write or draw? Asked Carla. "Its that neat cause he want me to write it for him." Lily said with a tear in his eye." He went deep inside himself and told me what to write. Then you just rip it in front of him, you Carla are a monster, now two people hate you. Congratulation." Lily said crying. Lily walked out the guild with tear streaming down his cheeks. " Wait tell Happy I'm sorry." Said Carla. Since everyone was watching. Lily said, " Did anyone hear something?" Then want to find Happy.

To be continued

**Woah what a intense sorry, so much hate. So next time, chapter two.**


	2. The return

The love note

**My secound chapter, I'm going to do my best.**

Once Lily found Happy, "Lily please leave me alone." Happy said." Don't worry now two people hate Carla's guts." Lily said trying to keep the convey(conversation) going. "Well I guess that it would be awkward to go back to the guild today, after what happened" Said Happy. "Then let's train so you can get tougher. You'll need this if you are going to stay alone or just with me." Said Lily. "Aye sir, let's go." Happy said. At the guild Carla was crying in front of Wendy. "Calm down Carla, everything will be alright by tomorrow." Said Wendy trying to comfort her. "No it won't the only time I have seen Happy pull that face was at the Edolas incident. He was protecting me also." Carla said crying even. "Just wait Happy will come to his senses" Natzu said. "Yeah in one week tops he'll come back to talking to you." Lucy said. "If it does, I'll go talk to him." Said Wendy. "OK well its getting late were should be getting home." Carla said feeling better. "Sure, I'm tired anyways let's go." Said Wendy. Back with Happy and Lily," Happy you attack to slow move a little faster so you can keep up." Said Lily trying to keep Happy's mind off Carla. "Ok, so let's see I'm going to do something you won't suspect." Happy said. Happy ran up to Lily acting like he was going to jump, having Lily look up, then Happy tackled him. "So, how was that Lily? Asked Happy. That was good, but you didn't get both arms, so you enemy could have just punched you in the face." Said Lily. "I forgot you know a lot about fighting." Happy said while helping Lily up. " Happy let's go to an Exceed village to get you a weapon and some cloths." Said Lily." Aye sir, which weapon would be good for me?" Asked Happy. "I thinking battle claws, it suits you." Said Lily.

The next month(Monday)

At the guild no one had seen Happy or Lily for a entire month. Everyone just stared at Happy and Lily when they walked through the doors, Happy was wearing a pair of long pants sort of like Lily's, and a black shirt. Happy's arms looked like he had more muscles. Lily was wear just jeans, he also looked more tough." Hi, everyone sorry we had been gone we were out training." Happy said with his old high pitched voice. Natzu walked out to Happy, and studied his friend's scent. " Woah Happy you look way different and you have grown, you to Lily." Said Natzu. "Can we come back to the guild master?" Asked Lily. "Well of course you can." Master said. Everyone cheered, Happy was looking around at everyone when he saw Carla. She had grown a little to, she was looking kind of happy to see them so he'd went up to Carla to set things right. "Carla I'm sorry for the way I acted and I want to make things right, can you ever forgive me?" Asked Happy. "Of course Happy I forgive you." She said and then hugged him. "So Carla, you want to go on a date so we can catch?" Asked Happy. "Yes, when and wear? Carla asked. "I'm thinking a fancy restaurant, Saturday at five pm." Happy said. "Sure, Happy pick me up OK." She said. "Aye." Happy said

The two next days(Wednesday)

In the forest, Happy was fighting Lily to see who's better since they both know each others moves. Natzu, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla were watching as the battle takes place. Happy knows he's not going to win, so he gives a last, but extremely hard punch in Lily's gut. Lily walked it of like nothing happened. Then Lily hit Happy in the face as hard as he could and knocked Happy into a giant tree. Then Happy fell on his knees and said." I lost, but that doesn't mean I won't give up Lily." Said Happy. "Happy you have gotten better, that punch to the gut actually hurt, so I'm proud of you." Lily said. Happy and Lily treat each other as brothers. "Thanks Lily, I will never beat you. That's not going to stop me from trying." Said Happy. "Looks like you cat lost Natzu hand over the money." Gajeel said proudly. Natzu and Gajeel made a bet who would win. "Fine, fine here's the money." Said Natzu

To be continued

**That better then I thought I would do. So chapter three is coming. Infinite out**


	3. Life

The love note

**Alright my friends if you enjoy my stories a lot join my new community called Exceed lovers. Any who wants to join just message me.**

Two weeks after when we left off(Happy's POV)

Me and Carla have been getting closer, we aren't afraid to tell anyone about their dates. I can tell our love is getting stronger, we want it to go slow. Lily has also found a girl, she's from the Exceed village. We sometimes go on double dates, its interesting. At the guild, me and Natzu were going on a mission to see how strong I have gotten. "So which one, capture a weak bandit or a gang?" Asked Natzu. "The weak bandit its seems easier, and its only one guy." I said." Let's go!" Said Natzu. "Aye sir!" I said. At the way point we found the bandit."Stay back I'm crazy." He said then got out his gunslinger magic out." Happy go ahead before I get bored." Natzu said." Aye sir." I said, putting my battle claws. Then I ran at him dodging all the bullets, once I was five meters away I jumped and then I went behind him and made him fall by tying his legs with my tail. Once he fell I went to his neck put my claws on his neck and said." If you try to move these claw go through your head." I said trying to scare him. "OK I'm done take to jail I give please don't hurt me." He said. "Good job Happy and I wasn't bored watching that was pretty good."Natzu said to me impressed. "Aye sir now I can actually fight." I said. "Alright let's go Happy." Said Natzu. After turning him in, me and Natzu went to the guild. Carla was talking to Hope(Lily's girlfriend), when they noticed me come in with Natzu. "Happy is Lily with you? He hasn't returned from his mission and I'm starting to worry." Hope said. When I heard that I immediately ran out the guild to find him. Then I saw him walking to the guild. I was so relieved, I went the ground to tell him. He felt bad, so he ran to the guild to tell Hope what happened. Man, it was a crazy day.

The next day(Carla POV)

Now me and Happy had been having problems so has Hope and Lily. We fight more, but that is what is expected of a couple. In the end we work it out. Our arguments may be strong but our love is stronger. Right now we are in the guild. "Happy we have to go on a double date with Lily and Hope. If not they are going to break up." I said not wanting them to feel sorrow. "Sure Carla, but where?" Happy asked." At the place we went on our first double date. It will be perfect." I said. Happy went to Lily and I went to Hope. "Hope, you want to go on a double date with me and Happy?" I asked. " Sure, let's ask Lily." Hope said. "Happy is handling that, Lily can't say no to Happy." I said. Then I saw Lily fly back from Happy's punch. "She loves you how can you say that, that is horrible." Happy yelled at Lily. Then Lily got up, jumped and kick Happy in the face. "Well if I did I won't say that, would I Happy?" Lily said. "Then let's take this outside, we will settle this." Happy said walking outside. "Fine, I'll teach you a thing or two." Lily as so walking outside. Then everyone went outside. "OK, Lily if I win you'll work it out with Hope." Happy said. "Alright, if I win then you leave Carla and go with me for two months and train." Said Lily. I gasped. "Sure thing so get ready to lose, brother." Happy said. "Ladies go first, brother." Said Lily. "Why is Happy doing this for me and Lily. His love is you, why do so much at risk for others?" Asked Hope. "Why Happy, why?" I said to myself. Happy and Lily wasn't holding anything back. Happy got his battle claws, he fixed them so it won't cut but be extremely painful. Lily got in his battle form. "You ready, Lily? I'm not holding back. I'm ready." Happy said. "Happy I'm the one who trained you. Now see you're punishment. Ready."Said Lily." I'm not losing so just give up!" Yelled Happy, while the two were latching at each other.

To be continued

**There is going to be a unexpecting outcome. Till next time chapter four.**


	4. Love

The love note

**So, this is where the love note ends maybe. If we have over three review, fav, or follows I will keep going. Let's finish this one.**

"I'm not going to lose just give up, Lily!" Yelled Happy as they were latching at each other. But before they could fight, Natzu held them back from each other. "Guys just make up, Lily just go on the double date. If you like it stay with her, if you don't like it will leave with you for two months. Also you have to be completely honest." Said Natzu. "Fine, but I'm still going to fight, right Lily." Said Happy with a grin. "Sure let's go, the master versus the student let's go. They just passed blows to each other and after word they used there weapons and abilities. Carla was so relived that Natzu did that. Now she and Hope had to figure something out that Lily would like. At the weapons shop, Hope Carla and Happy went to buy the most rarest and most powerful sword they can find. "Let's get this one, it is called Death's second in command. It is a sword that Death used himself." Said Happy. "That looks very good Happy, what do you think Hope?" Asked Carla. "Lily is going to have the best double date ever." Said Hope. "Aye." Yelled the restaurant, everyone was having a good time. Lily was having the best time. Lily was so happy that he said this." Hope, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I want to make it up to you. Hope will you marry me?" Lily asked getting on one knee. "Yes, forever more yes,but how did you know you'll love me again?" Asked Hope. "Oh, I had a partner." Lily said grinning real big. "We are the world's best actors. Even Natzu played along. This was all for one big plan." Said Happy. " Even when you said you hated me, that time ago?" Asked Carla. "Yea- no, you really pissed me the hell off." Said Happy. "I think its time for a celebration." Said Lily. "Aye sir." Yelled Happy.

The double wedding day

Lily wanted Happy to get married on the same day as them. So they had a double wedding, first it was Lily and Hope, afterword it was Happy and Carla. It was a great day indeed, but there is going to be a little bit of fighting and argues. They will work it out in the end anyways. "Carla, thank you so much for this beautiful wedding. It is just amazing." Said Hope. "Thank you, but we both know our men are going to mess it out." Said Carla watching Happy and Lily argue. "Happy you are dumb, kiwi is way better then fish." Said Lily. "Noway, fish is way better then that piece of _**TRASH**_ called kiwi." Said Happy. Then Lily tackled Happy. "Happy by saying that you just took my honor and just stomped on it over and over again." Said Lily fighting Happy. "I'm just preaching the truth, you _**TRASH EATER**_. Happy said. "Now I see what you mean Carla, we must hurry and wrap this." Said Carla saw a vision, it was to boys one looked like her and Happy, the other looked like Lily and Hope. "Carla are you OK?" Asked Hope. "Yes I'm fine don't worry about me." Said Carla still uneasy about the vision. "So what are we going to do about that?" Asked Hope pointing at a big fight that includes Lily, Happy,Natzu,Gajeel, Grey,Erza and Elfman. "Just let them have their fun." Said Carla. "We are going to have children aren't we Carla." Said Hope. "How did you know, do you have visions to? Asked Carla. "No, you just told me." Said Hope. "I'm going to name my child TigerLily." Said Hope. "If I have any children I'm going to name one, Joy or Thrill." Said Carla. "Each of those names is related to happy." Said Hope. "That is the main reason, yours has something to do with Lily." Said Carla. Then Happy came up to me and said. "Carla let's go my place, so we can do somethings while no one is there." Said Happy. "Then Lily came up, Hope let's go this place is getting on my nerves like people who think that kiwi is trash." Said Lily directly at Happy. "Lily I'll beat you up later, I'm going to do some things with Carla." Said Happy. "You copycat, how did you know me and Hope were going to do that? Asked Lily. "No you cop-. " "Lets go Happy". Carla interrupted. "Bye guys." Yelled Hope. "Until next time." Carla said. Happy and Lily just gave each other the "let's fight later" face to each other.

**Wow that was a good ending to the series. Unless people fav and review.**


	5. Death

The Love note

**I can't leave this, this is my best series. I shall continue, this might be a short one sorry**

**Eight years later after we left off**

In Happy and Carla's new home, three were people in. Their seven year old boy named, Thrill. Thrill was a all blue cat other then his tail and underbelly. He loved fighting and learning new things, good thing his fighting partner was going to knock on the door. "Mom, is it OK if I go to Tiger's house?" Asked Thrill. "No, because he is at the window jumping up and down waving and yelling my name out. I decide to ignore him." Said Carla. "Fine then." Said Thrill walking over to Happy. "Dad can I go outside?" Asked Thrill. "Sure kiddo, go ahead and make sure you give a good beating to Tiger." Said Happy. Then Thrill ran out the door. "Happy, I just told him no. You are a bad influence for him soon he is going to be like you and Lily." Said Carla. Then Lily kick down the door, the door hit Happy in the head. "Hey, loser watch where you're kicking the door." Said Happy to Lily as he and Hope were walking in. "Guys go take this outside." Carla said. Then Happy and Lily walked outside. "Hi Hope how are you?" Asked Carla. "Very good, thank you. "How is Happy and Thrill, is Happy still as strong as he was?" Asked Hope." Happy is stronger then back then. Thrill is always wanting to go to your house to play or fight with Tiger." Said Carla. Outside this was happening. "So guys, a free for all fight, no teaming up." Said Happy. "GO!" Yelled Lily. They were all fighting when Carla screamed. "What's wrong?" Asked Lily."Guys take Hope to the hospital, she is in trouble." Said Carla about to start crying. Then Lily pick up Hope and flew off. Sadly they didn't make it on time and Hope pasted away. At the funeral, Lily and Tiger were crying at the grave which was buried at the Exceed village. Happy went up to Lily which is a bad idea when he is sad. "Lily I'm sorry for you're lost. If only we knew when it happened we could of helped her in time." Said Happy. "Carla could've see can tell the future it is her fault she is dead." Said Lily very angry. "Carla didn't know either, Lily it is not Carla's fault." Said Happy on the defensive. "Happy you're wife is a killer." Said Lily. "Just, because Hope died that doesn't accuse Carla of being a killer." Said Happy getting mad. Then Lily tackled Happy and started punching him. Happy kick Lily off and started punching him. Once both got up for a fair fight, Tiger and Thrill held them back. "Tiger, Miss. Carla killed your mom." Said Lily. "That's not true, you liar." Yelled Thrill. Then Tiger started fighting Thrill. It was Happy and Thrill versus Lily and Tiger. They caused a lot of damage to the village, then Happy and Lily became friends again, but Tiger and Thrill was another story.

The next week

They decided to try to put Hope's death in the back off their minds. Tiger didn't do that he just wanted revenge. Once he and Lily came the next week since they seen them. Tiger had a his magic out and ready. Then he walked up to Carla, then Carla hugged him. "Oh Tiger I'm so sorry for you're loss, if I could give up anything I would just to get her back for you." Said Carla sobbing. "That's to bad and to and to late."Tiger Tiger took a hidden weapon and shot it when no one but Thrill was looking. The blast shot through Carla's leg. When Thrill saw that her tackled Tiger and started beating and beating. Thrill had Tiger in a lock that no one can get out of. Thrill got up and went to Carla and flew her to hospital. Tiger aimed for Carla when Happy and Lily tackled him then Tiger his something else then Carla, Tiger hit Thrill's left wing.

To be continued

**That was a gift for the people who like the love note. The next chapter is going to be last. Sorry**


End file.
